


~||: What We Thought Was Goodbye :||~

by Calliope_Astreyus



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Making Out, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleepy Kisses, adrienette - Freeform, some marichat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliope_Astreyus/pseuds/Calliope_Astreyus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a beautiful thing ~ but it has the potential to torture, and pull at your heart. It can create envy, and hate. And it could ruin your life forever.<br/>But it's all worth it when you're in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~||: The Beginning :||~

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Dusk helped me out with this, so a shout-out to her. We poured a lot of time into this, so we hope that you enjoy it! 
> 
> Readers should know that I cried during the writing of this fic, so there are some plot twists that were made to relieve myself of the tears and such. Dusk was super helpful and really supportive of my sensitivity ~ so yeah, she's just pretty freaking awesome. 
> 
> Again, this fic was just really fun to write, and there were a bunch of ups and downs in the making. Thank you so much for reading!

\-------------- ~ Marinette ~

Marinette pushed open the trapdoor to her room, her thin fingers flicking on the lights, illuminating her room in a soft light, the pink walls of the area familiar to the petite 16 year old girl. Brushing her collar-length pitch colored hair out of her sapphire eyes, she let out a slow breath as she carefully picked up her pencil and slid a clean sheet of paper in front of her. She had to get this idea out of her head. She just hadn’t been able to shake it from the moment she had seen Adrien walk into class wearing his black T-shirt. Everything seemed to come together. The night winds flowed soothingly into the room, letting in the crisp air touch her skin. She shivered in the unwelcomed cold, and stood quickly to pull the hatch above her room firmly closed. Marinette looked outside once more before sitting again on her pastel swivel chair, beginning her design, for the evening was too beautiful to just disregard. The moon, which was full tonight, hid behind a thin layer of clouds, letting the planet’s glow emanate through the sky. The world seemed to fall silent as snowflakes fell from the heavens, twirling and swirling with such beauty, one couldn’t help but be captivated by the scene.  
She allowed the pencil to touch the paper, letting the ideas flow.

\-------------- ~ Chat Noir ~

The masked hero leapt from building to building, ricocheting off of rooftops, bounding closer to the Eiffel Tower. It was lit up in the night, and he smiled at the warmth it brought. Chat could almost imagine sitting on the shimmering landmark, and watching the sunset ~ leaving vivid, yet soothing colours in it’s path. He smiled to himself, but his sharp, emerald eyes darted to the Dupain-Cheng’s Bakerie - for one room was lit up with the same warmth. It was Marinette’s.  
Curious, he left his patrol ~ and bounded off to the building. He had been doing so for the past few months - dropping in and visiting. Chat Noir perched himself on the balcony closest to Marinette. Snow fell from the night sky, decorating the stores and houses with powdery white wonder. Chat shivered, grabbing his shoulders tentatively. He subconsciously immigrated to the glowing room, letting a grin dance on his lips as he watched the girl design her latest dress. Her unwavering, pooled, eyes focused on the crisp paper, her pale fingers curled around her charcoal pencil. Watching her was watching art. She was a flowing river, offering life and potential to the whole world. Her fluid movements drew all close further to her. She was the sun, the rest of the world surrounding her, wanting only to feel her warmth. She’s radiant… The cat thought, getting lost in his head. Quickly realizing, he shook his head. He was in love with his Lady. His Princess, surely beautiful… smart… and of course, amazing… He stopped. It wasn’t right to crush on two girls. It would hurt all three of them in the end. The cat rubbed his head, putting the thought away. Instead, he glanced back down at Marinette, and from his view, her design had really come together.  
The cold wind blew, and he could feel the chill through his suit. He rubbed his hands together, generating heat.

\-------------- ~ Chat & Marinette ~

Letting her shoulders sag, Marinette looked down at her drafted piece. The dress was black, but the straps at the top were made entirely of bright colored triangles, and toward the bottom, the dress became gauzy, and faded to a pastel pink. Is it good enough? She tilted her head, and frowned. Shaking her head, she carefully pinned the drawing on the wall that had recently harbored her, well she wasn’t exactly what she was supposed to call it. Her secret obsessive stalker style Adrien fangirl wall collage? She had pulled her Wall of Adrien from its place, and hung it in her closet, unable to part with it yet. Now, the wall was home to her many new designs. She had finished her homework ages ago, and as she was hopeful to enter her dresses into a competition, she had turned her room into her personal studio. 

Chat crept closer, looking at the great detail the drawing had. He gazed through her glass trap-door, and as he managed to find an angle where he could see the design properly, he gasped and his arms gave out. Picking himself back up, he hoped that she hadn’t noticed anything was wrong. He realized it was too late when Marinette looked up at him, throwing herself backwards and letting out a small shriek- her back slamming against the wall. 

“Marinette, is everything okay up there?” Sabine called up. 

Marinette cursed silently, realizing that the emanating emerald eyes outside her very window belonged to her kitty. 

“It’s fine, Maman. I was just a little startled.”

“By what, Mari?”

“Nothing. Just a stray alley cat…” Marinette rolled her eyes, and walked over to her hatch, throwing it open.

“It was just a cat, Tom… Mari, your father and I are heading to bed!” Sabine shouted upstairs.

“Goodnight, Maman!” Marinette replied cheerfully. She quickly turned to the cat peering in through her balcony window, who was covered in snow and frost.

“Princess,” The masked hero shuddered, “It’s rather cold out here…” He shivered, snow powdering his blonde hair. His eyes were green as ever, looking at her with wonder and curiosity. 

Marinette’s eyebrows raised as she heard Chat use his nickname for her. Before she could retaliate, she shivered from the sudden cold gust coming from the open hatch. 

“Come in here, Kitty. You’re going to catch a cold,” Marinette advised.

Rolling her eyes and stepping back to let Chat inside, Marinette flinched as a snowflake landed on her cheek.. As soon as his black tail slipped over her threshold, she closed the hatch.

“Je vous remercie,” (“Thank you,”) Chat said, shivering still. 

Marinette smiled and sat down on her bed, waving her masked partner over.

“What are you doing out so late, Kitty?” She asked, absentmindedly brushing snowflakes from his blond hair. Realizing what she was doing, Marinette flushed pink and sat on her hands.

“It was my turn to patrol tonight.” He sighed, “I didn’t know it would be this cold out. Thank you for letting me in, Princess.” It was common for him to just pop in yet it was usually not at this late hour. 

“You know that I would do anything for you, Chat.” Marinette flushed, realizing what she had said. “I-I mean, you know… because you’re one of my best friends, and you’ve been nothing but nice to me…” She amended.  
“Ooh, wasn’t expecting that, Purr-incess.” He smiled enticingly.

Marinette blushed and looked down at her lap. “So, did anything interesting happen on patrol?” She asked, desperate to change the subject.

“Well, nothing completely memorable. It was fun bounding around, but after a while, I begin to get tired. I usually need a cat-nap after these late-night patrols, if you cat-ch my drift.”

He sat on Marinette’s bed, joining her. The bed was warm, and it felt good against his chilled suit. Undoubtedly, he wanted to just jump right in, and sleep. Marinette shook her head and bumped his shoulder with her own, scooting closer to Chat. HIs warming, comforting green eyes met hers, and it was if she was melting under his gaze. He’s so cute when he’s not being a ridiculous flirt… She thought.

Looking out the window, observing the late time, he realized he was probably distracting his Princess from some much needed rest. The girl was constantly hovering over her sketchbooks, and designing. Of course, the outcomes were gorgeous, but a quick nap would help. 

“Should I get going, mi’lady? I know you were working on a sketch -- which is purr-fect as always.”

“No, no! Stay! I could use the company. Besides, I need help with what I’m going to submit to the contest.” 

Marinette pulled Chat off the bed and over to her wall of fashion. “Pick your favorite three.” She clung gently to is arm, mentally preparing herself for the oncoming criticism for her sloppy designs. Of course, it never came.

“Wow! She wants me to stay! I feel so admired.” Chat smiled warmly, winking at her. He looked up at the board, and it took him a minute, but he finally had an answer. “I’m sorry, Purr-incess, I can’t decide! They’re all gorgeous, just like the girl who designed them.” He said, looking back down at her. “But if I absolutely had to, it would be these,” He gestured to three designs.

Marinette nodded to herself, but blushed at his ever so Chat-like remark. She noticed that he had chosen her more simplistic designs. The first was the design she had only completed moments before. The second was a gauzy, floaty lacy red dress, accented with a black ribbon around the torso. It was layered, and poofed out the further down the design you went, stopping at the knees. The skirt faded into black polka dots, and the top part was accented only around the collar and floating sleeves with the very same spots. She had based that one off of her own Ladybug costume. The last was by far her favorite. It was black, not tiffany like the Ladybug dress, but rather silky and thick. The torso was cinched with a neon green bow, and the top was accented with the same electric green. The pattern on the top was similar to slash marks. The long sleeves were loose and breathable, and the cuffs faded into the same bright green as the slash marks. It was long and drape-like, falling down to the wearer’s ankles. 

“Can you guess who I based the designs off of?” Marinette giggled, letting her palms slip from his arm. Only, one of them drew itself to Chat’s own hand. She could feel his warmth radiating off of him, even through his suit. God, his hand is so warm. She squeezed it lightly and forced herself to let go. 

He heard a beep from his ring, and sighed. “Princess,” he said, before his ring let out another dreaded ping, “Pardon me for one minute. Don’t fret, I’ll be back in a split second.” 

He winked, then lept out of her room, and onto her balcony. He could see his sneakers come back with a green whim, as well as the rest of his attire. Just in time. Adrien thought, stepping to the side, shivering. in the freezing night air. His kwami, Plagg, came from behind him, and floated before the boy. 

“I had a feeling this transformation would last long.” Plagg complained.

Adrien, knowing this would happen as well as his kwami, whipped out a wheel of cheese, and Plagg’s eyes widened. 

“You know me so well!” The kwami said, smiling. He quickly gobbled up half of the Camembert, and sighed. Some time passed, and Adrien’s shoulders and head were dusted with snow, and the tips of his hair were cloaked in a layer of frost.

“Are you ready yet?” Adrien said through shivers. 

“Almost. Are you planning to stay the night?”

“It depends, Plagg. --” Uncontrollably, he let out an audible moan, the cold creeping up his spine. “Hurry!” Adrien shuddered. Plagg rolled his eyes, but then transported into Adrien’s ring.

“Plagg, Claws Out!” He whisper-shouted. A neon green light beamed from his Miraculous, and before he knew it, he was Chat again. 

\-------------- ~ Marinette ~

While she waited for Chat to “recharge” his kwami, she pulled some sweets from her purse. 

“Tikki, cookies,” She called softly. The hungry kwami flew down from the shelf in her closet.

“So,” Tikki began, “You and Chat, huh?” Marinette flushed. 

“Tikki!”

“What?”

“You don’t just say things like that!”

“And why not?”

“Because…” Marinette flailed for an answer, “It makes me uncomfortable.”

Tikki grinned, but quickly noticed it was her cue to leave. “Chat’s back,” The red kwami pointed out, noticing the flash of green before Marinette did, and she flew back to her resting place, hiding from the blustery winter.

He knocked on the terrace window, head covered in snow. 

“P-Purr-inces-ss?” He shivered.

Marinette rushed over to the hatch and threw it open, practically dragging Chat into her room. 

“Right here,” She smiled, tapping the tip of his nose with her finger.

He blushed, but turned his head so she couldn’t see the red, heated, flattered expression spreading on his face. He brushed snow from his hair and shoulders, while letting out an audible moan as the cold snuck up his spine. Marinette stepped forward and helped Chat rid himself of the snow that had managed to catch him. Her hand lingered on his back for a second, for it was rather comforting to both him and herself. She felt his shoulders relax as she did so. 

“There,” She stated, “All better!”

“Thanks a bunch, Princess.” He said, looking back at her. 

Her hair was loose from her regular pigtails, cascading off her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes seemed to fill a hole that his father made in him. They seemed to heal his scars. Marinette -- she was beautiful. Her plush lips were so… Kissable. He had to. He just had to.  
He had never fallen like this.  
He walked closer, quite enticingly at that - causing her to back up, and her behind hit the wall. Chat smirked devilishly, and put a hand on the wall, trapping her against his chest. “Say, Purr-incess…” He quirked. All his thoughts of Ladybug were gone. Just him and Marinette. The world seemed to pause.

“Chat?” Marinette said, curious.

Blushing furiously, She glanced up at her kitty cat, and was shocked at how close they were. So close… His emerald green eyes found hers, and they seemed to put the rest of the world out of perspective. His face leaned closer to her own, and she had sight only for him.

“Chat…” She murmured. My sweet kitty… My Chat Noir… 

 

“My Princess, would it be okay if I kissed you?” Their lips were almost touching, and he could feel her soft breath on his face.

Marinette’s lips answered for her, stopping Chat’s speaking mouth with her own. Flushing hotly, she pulled away, worried that she had gone too far. But his comforting hands tilted her chin up, and their lips met again. Chat pressed his body against Marinette’s, releasing a tiny moan from the girl, her blush fading. It was in that kiss, that Chat Noir fell hopelessly in love with her, yet he didn’t immediately identify the feeling.

Looking into her eyes, his nose grazing hers, he bent his head to slowly feather a deepening kiss on her lips.  
Her eyes closed and her arms wove themselves around Chat’s neck. She kept pulling back, in between kisses, to make sure that he was okay with this. Because she was freaking out.

He pulled away from the kiss. “Princess, are you alright?” He whispered into her ear as he took his gloves off with his teeth, and threw them across the room as he didn’t want to scratch her porcelain face. She looked at him from underneath her lashes and took his hands in her own, tilting her head as she pulled him closer. His hands are so soft… Marinette tried to think of a time that she had ever felt as safe. As safe as she felt in Chat’s arms. 

He smiled, as a small trickle of laughter left Marinette’s lips as she slowly bent toward him, his lips grazing hers ever so softly. It was almost as if Chat was testing Marinette’s boundary line. Her hand instinctively met the side of his cheek, slowly urging his mouth harder against her own. It was as if every ounce of Chat wanted her lips on his, to feel his hands trace the contour of her body. She pulled away ever so slightly to breathe, trying not to show just how vulnerable she seemed to be. His gaze moved from her bright eyes to her rosy, kissed, mouth and once more his soft lips were playing a teasing game with hers, Marinette’s hand slowly but surely tangling into Chat’s hair.  
Chat’s hands made their way down her body, squeezing her hips, pushing her into his chest. A moan rose from his bosom, coming to life audibly.  
They pulled apart, all too soon, coming for air. They gazed into each other’s eyes, allowing themselves to get lost in the dreamy colours that tied them together.  
They entwined themselves together, their noses brushing together.  
“My Princess…” He muttered, pulling her into him, and kissing her all over which erupted a small giggle from Marinette. His hands made their way through her soft, black hair. Inside, he wished she knew. He wanted to kiss her, over and over again… And have her be in love with both sides of him.  
It killed him to know she didn’t know it was Adrien behind the mask. She was only in love with Chat Noire. Not who he really was. It was heart wrenching.

She giggled, as her neck was exposed, just enough so that Chat could caress her there. They stood there, and time slowed, just looking at each other.  
“You silly kitty,” Marinette finally said, only to be silenced once more by Chat’s lips.  
“No, Princess. I’m a sexy beast,” Chat grinned. Marinette let out a small trickle of laughter, and pulled him in closer.  
“Whatever you say, Chat,” She rolled her eyes and tilted her head upward, pecking his soft, now familiar, lips once again.

“Oh, but it’s true, isn’t it?” Chat said enticingly, laughing.

“Mhmm,” She agreed, leaning in for more. Chat gladly accepted her craving, feathering kisses all down her neck. 

She pulled him onto the bed, giggling, and wrapped her small hands in his. The two were curled up together, legs intertwined. He’s so alive… He’s so warm and alive and safe… Her breathing evened as he pulled her ever so close with his arms, and she traced his hairline with the tip of her finger. Almost subconsciously, she pet the top of his head with one hand before she allowed her palms to take in the feel of his hair. His blonde mop was silky and soft under her touch.  
Chat, being the feline he is, started to purr when she did so. It was soothing to feel the affection. 

He smiled to himself as he planted another kiss on the Princess’s forehead. “Marinette?” He whispered. When he received no response, he let himself close his eyes.  
Chat was awoken minutes later by the final beeps of his ring, (it had been going off for a while) and Adrien saw his normal attire again. Marinette had not stirred, and his kwami was snoozing on his shoulder. Adrien smiled, and sat up.  
Should I tell her? He thought indecisively. I don’t want to disturb her. She’ll find out another day. 

He kissed her forehead, and reluctantly got out of bed. Plagg woke up, flew down from the shelf in Marinette’s closet and hovered over Adrien’s shoulder, munching on some cheese.

“So, is this true love?” Plagg jokingly asked, face stuffed with Camembert.

“I would like to think so,” Adrien returned.

“B-But what about Ladybug?” The kwami swallowed.

“I could tell she didn’t have feelings for me. I’d rather be with someone who loves me, than someone who doesn’t,” Adrien snapped. 

Plagg floated backwards, wary of Adrien’s moods.

“Plagg, claws out!” He said. 

Obeying his command, Plagg evaporated into his ring, changing Adrien into a masked hero. Chat smiled as he looked over at the sleepy Marinette once more. 

“Sweet dreams, my purr-fect Princess.” Chat said, hopping out the window, and off into the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS SO IN THIS CHAPTER I WAS CRYING SO MUCH FROM LAUGHING
> 
> I REMEMBER THIS ONE GIRL BACK IN THE BEGINNING OF HIGH SCHOOL AND SHE WAS DOING HOMEWORK IN THE LIBRARY -- BUT SHE WAS LITERALLY LOSING IT SO SHE PUT A STICKY NOTE ON HER FOREHEAD AND SAID TO ME;  
> "im a sexy beeeeast"  
> i cri -- sorry i just had to include that in my chapter


	2. ~||: Chapter Two :||~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuum ~ with a little adrienette twist. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued ~

Marinette stretched and looked around her room. Was it just a dream? The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon, so she packed her things for school and sat at her desk. She gazed at the three designs that seemed the only proof that what had happened last night was real. It was all real… A tear traced its way down Marinette’s face, and she quickly banished the droplet with a quick flick of her fingers. She had kissed Chat Noire. They had made out. And cuddled on her bed. She grasped her pillow, bringing it to her face, and inhaled. It still smelled like him. Like… something familiar and fresh. Like demin out of the dryer. And like laundry soap, except softened. It was so… comforting. To know he was with her. Sighing, Marinette tossed the pillow back onto her bed and pulled on her everyday outfit. She sat down for breakfast, and when it was time, kissed her Maman and Papa goodbye before heading to school.

\-------------- ~ Adrien & Marinette ~

He had already made it to school, thanks to Nathalie and his chauffeur. He was looking forward to seeing Marinette, for last night was the best of his life. And he had shared it with her.   
He sat at his seat, next to Nino, who had tried to make conversation. All Adrien thought of was the girl who had just entered the classroom. Nino watched as his eyes opened wide at the sight of her, and quickly elbowed him.   
“Seems like we’ve got a love-struck puppy here, dude.” Nino joked.  
Adrien said nothing, but kept staring at her. More like a love-struck kitten.  
“Dude. Adrien. Come to Earth.” Nino said, laughing a bit.

Marinette’s head was stuck in the clouds, while her land-ridden feet barely touched the ground. Alya noticed as soon as she sat down that something was different. Jabbing her in the ribs, her best friend demanded to know what had happened. “Girl, come on! Spill!” Alya whisper-yelled as their teacher droned on and on about chemistry. Marinette could barely hear her over the pounding of her heart. Chat… 

Oh how his heart yearned for Marinette. If only she knew he was the hero behind the midnight mask. If only she knew it was him, the one she had kissed, and felt. If only.

He had to see her. Even if it meant right now. 

“Miss Mendeleiev?”

“Yes, Adrien?”

“May I use the restroom?” He lied.

His teacher nodded, and Adrien got up from his seat. As he walked out, he beckoned Marinette, gesturing her to come along with him.

Marinette frowned, but raised her hand none the less.  
“Miss Mendeleiev, I have to use the restroom as well,”

Their teacher sighed.

“Yes Marinette. Go on,”  
Marinette jogged to catch up to Adrien in the hall. 

“Wh-What’s the matter?”

Wow. She could finish sentences around him… That was new. I guess I just can’t look at him the same. Not after Chat.

“It’s been tugging at my mind all night, Marinette.” He closed his eyes. “I needed to see you.”

 

She stared blankly at her long time crush. Her jaw fell open. “Wha-You need to- Uh… Er… You… And what…” 

“I-I know this is sudden. B-But Marinette, you need to know something.” He said, voice trembling.  
“You-You need to tell me… You… Tell… Sudden-” 

“I’m sorry.” He exhaled sharply, “This has honestly been driving me insane… I can’t stand it that you don’t know who’s behind the mask.   
“You love Chat Noir… The mask. It hurts to know that you don’t return the same feelings to who’s behind it. Would you still love his civilian self - Marinette - if I told you it was me?” He said, trembling. His heart throbbed, and his head pounded. He stifled a sob - he couldn’t look this way around his Princess. A few tears escaped, but he managed to hold the rest back. 

“You- My kitty…?” Everything seemed wrong to Marinette. Her head pounded and she wanted to sit down. “I… Don't understand…” Adrien began to shift in and out of focus. As she reached out her arms to stabilize herself, spots began to dance in front of her eyes. The edges of her vision dimmed. Crap. Her knees buckled and Marinette collapsed onto the ground, a pile of limbs and confusion. Her eyelids fell shut and she allowed her head to rest on the tile floor of the school. Everything went black. 

“MARINETTE!” Adrien stammered, scooping her into his arms. He hoisted her up, and ran off, her in his arms, to someone who could help. “Oh god… Mari…” He ran faster and faster, holding her tight in his arms. He stopped at the nurse’s office, and burst in.   
“Please, I need help.” He panted, looking at one of the nurses.  
The woman’s eyes widened, and she ushered them to a room. Adrien lay Marinette down on one of the cushions, and the nurse checked her stability. She was unconscious, but to Adrien’s luck, still okay. 

“She should wake up soon. What happened?” The nurse questioned.  
“I was just talking to her in the halls… Then she just collapsed.”   
The nurse nodded. “I’ll leave you two. I want you to stay with her, and please let me know if anything happens.”  
Adrien nodded and the nurse left the room. She made a call to Miss Mendeleiev, letting her know where her students were.  
Meanwhile, Adrien sat at Marinette’s side, for about 10 minutes, praying she’d wake up.   
He’d never fallen this hard in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! More to come!


	3. ~||: Chapter Three :||~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuum ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry in advance for the feels...

Her eyelids felt heavy and the air around her seemed thick and wrong. Her head was pounding with the worst head ache she had ever had. Her skin was hot and she felt dizzy. When opening her eyes, the bright lights of the room glared at her from the ceiling. Moaning, things came into focus, and she saw Adrien’s worried face staring at her. She was in the nurse’s office.

“What happened…” Her words came out slurred and thick.

“Jesus, Marinette…”

He picked her up, and held her tight in his arms. He honestly didn’t care if she didn’t return his feelings, the fact that she was okay was something to celebrate. 

“How did I…” Her voice trailed off. 

She was being hugged by Adrien. How was she supposed to feel, after being kissed by Chat Noire? After kissing Chat Noire?

“M-Marinette… You really scared me…” He whimpered, gripping her tightly, but just tight enough. More tears fell down his face and onto her shirt.

“I’m sorry-” Her voice cracked. “I’m so sorry Adrien…” 

As he pulled away, she saw something. A gleam in his eye. The way his hair was tossed to the side. It could have been anything. The way his green, green eyes filled with worry.

“Chat…?” She murmured. 

“Princess… I thought you would have to go to a hospital.” He said, running his fingers through her hair. 

Princess… Adrien… Dear God… Chat Noire is Adrien… 

“I’m okay, Kitty…” She trailed off, her voice still laced with exhaustion.

“I don’t want to lose you, my Princess… Don’t do that again…”

Not caring of her feelings in return, he planted a kiss on her neck, laughing softly into her shirt, while Marinette clung to him gently, not wanting to let go. 

“Chat ~ don’t worry, I’m fine…” 

“It’s all my fault…”

“Excuse me, Miss Marinette? Your parents are on their way. They refuse to let you stay in school after fainting. And, Monsieur Adrien, I do believe that it’s about time for you to get back to class!” The chubby, good-natured nurse smiled at the young pair.

“Would you mind if I stayed with her just a little longer, Miss?” Adrien said, looking up at the nurse.

Marinette made puppy-eyes at the blond woman who had been taking care of her.

“I would love to say yes Monsieur, but I’m afraid that you do have to go now.” She guided Adrien to the door.

“So, you and Marinette, huh?” The nurse asked, grinning slyly at Adrien.

He forced a laugh. “You could say that. Please let me know that she makes it home okay.”

“Of course. Now, Miss Mendeleiev expects you back in her class in a matter of minutes.”

“Yes, thank you.” Adrien returned.

He walked back to class, but it was hard to even walk ~ the weight of the world was in each step. It was his fault that she had fallen… Even if she insisted otherwise, he would not listen. Soon enough, Adrien made it back to class, took his place next to Nino, and didn’t speak.

“Dude, what happened?” Nino asked.

Alya tapped his shoulder. “Where’s Mari? Adrien?”

“Nothing.” Adrien finally said. “Pr- Marinette went home.”

“What?” They asked in unison.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Adrien snapped. His heart throbbed, and his stomach was twisted in knots. 

“Dude, are you okay?” Nino asked, worriedly.

“I’m fine.” Adrien grumbled.

Nino and Alya felt it was best to leave their friend alone. They exchanged looks, and decided on putting the topic to rest, for it was something clearly personal.

Hours passed, and it was time to go home. Adrien walked out of the classroom, holding back tears, the feeling of guilt still lingering in his heart. He felt terrible.

\-------------- ~ Marinette ~

As the school day ended, Marinette swore to herself that she had never been so bored. She had come home and finished all her homework. Then she had done the extra credit. Then she had gone over all of her work. It was at that moment, on problem 38b, that she realized that she would rather face an akuma than ever see another math problem again. Slamming the textbook shut, Marinette ran down to the bakery, and began to help out her mom take orders. As Marinette began to wrap up a macaron for the customer in front of her, Sabine began to worry over her daughter. 

“Are you sure you should be down here, sweetheart?”

“Maman, I'll be fine. Honestly! I can manage helping you and Papa.” She handed the package of sweets to the elderly woman and her granddaughter. “Have a nice day, you two!” She smiled. 

“Marinette, this is not to be taken lightly! You fainted!”

“Yes, Maman! And that was it! I'm fine!”

 

\-------------- ~ Adrien ~

Adrien got into the car that his chauffeur had brought to him, and drove off into town. He looked out the window, and the tears came again. 

Will you ever love me, Marinette?   
Will you ever see me, for who I really am, Ladybug? 

The thoughts pounded around in his head. He was ready to break out into sobs. The knot in his throat tightened, as did the one in his stomach. 

The car stopped, and Adrien hopped out, wiping away the tears. He sprinted to his room, dropping his bag at his doorway. He buried his face in the pillows resting on his bed, and sobbed. Plagg appeared next to him, sitting on his shoulder. 

“Adrien…” Plagg said, worriedly.

Adrien replied with more heart-wracking tears, clutching his pillow tighter. He brought his knees up to his chest, and took deep breaths into the cushion. His heart was pounding.

\-------------- ~ Papillon ~

The grand window opened, making a whirring sound as light poured into the room full of butterflies fluttering about. A man - Papillon - cloaked in silvers and purples stood in the center, cackling. He couldn’t see the boy clearly, but it was enough just to sense the tension coming from him.

“Ah, a poor heart-broken boy.” He snickered a bit more. 

“Fly, my little akuma, and evilise him.” Papillon wore a simper.

The black butterfly, adorned with translucent purple spots fluttered down, full of evil, and landed on Adrien’s silver ring. A neon purple mask was painted in front of his face, and his once emerald green eyes gleamed yellow. Plagg vanished into thin air, with a small yelp. 

“Finally, I have you. Chat Blanc.” Papillon cackled.

“Oui, Papillon.” Chat Blanc simpered.

“I suppose you know what I want already. But, for review, I desire yours and your partner’s Miraculouses. In return, I’ll give you enhanced abilities.”

“Sounds purr-fect to me, Monsieur Papillon.” 

A purple cloud of pure evil enveloped the masked hero, and his suit color changed to a pearl white colour. The cat wore a menacing smile, one of darkness. He cackled, then set off to find his ‘Lady’.


	4. ~||: Chapter Four :||~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuum ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god the feels

\-------------- ~ Marinette ~

Marinette walked up the stairs and threw open the hatch to her porch. Clambering to the top, she leaned over the railing. Inhaling the fresh air, she sighed with relief before choking on nothing when she saw a flash of white dash across her vision. What…? Is that an akuma? It looks a little bit like…

\-------------- ~ Chat Blanc ~

He simpered, dashing and ricocheting off of buildings, scanning for Ladybug. In the corner of his eye, he saw a girl standing on her balcony. Bounding closer, he chuckled a bit… He had found his prey.

\-------------- ~ Marinette & Chat Blanc ~

“Chat? Is that you?” Marinette murmured, confusion plain on her face. 

“Chat Blanc, to be precise.” He snickered, landing on her balcony. His eyes were bright yellow, burning into her. 

“Chat, what are you doing? Is this because I fainted in school? I'm really sorry I scared you, I was just a little startled…” Marinette looked closer at her old friend. “What happened to your suit?” 

He rolled his eyes. “You broke my heart. You fell in love with my mask ~ and when I showed you who was behind it, you didn’t seem happy. At all, for that matter.” The tears came again. “I l-love you, M-Marinette, and I love Ladybug as well. Being with one of you ~ it wrenches my heart to know I can’t do the same for the other. I-It isn’t fair.” He sniffled, and almost began to cry. As much as he tried to hold it in, the pain came out like an uproar from his throat in the form of a silent scream. The beads of water started falling down one after another, without a sign of stopping. 

“Chat, no! You know that I love you, don't you? I would do anything for you!” Marinette cried, rushing to Chat, wanting only for him to smile. For him to feel happy again. 

He started to cry, and his heart throbbed. “Marinette… you never loved me! You just wanted to use me! Like everyone else! Like Ladybug!” Chat snapped, and leapt forward, pushing her over. Marinette screamed, arms flailing.  
“You… Just… Wanted… To use me…” Chat wiped tears from his menacing yellow eyes. The remaining water remained on his mask, dripping down his face. Seeing his tears, Marinette crawled forward and pushed herself to her feet, wrapping her thin arms around his waist, pulling him closer. Sighing, he pulled her closer and allowed himself to relax. He rested his head on her warm covered shoulder and put his hand on the small of her back.  
“I love you. Chat… Adrien… I really, really love you.” Marinette murmured.  
“I wish that were true, Princess… Or should I even call you that anymore?” He snapped. More tears fell down his face, and he let go of her.  
“It isn’t fair for me. I keep stopping at your room, constantly… To be loved… But you never knew who was behind the mask. Even Ladybug ~ She didn’t even love me in my mask. I try so hard to please you both… But you just use me… And you don’t even care who’s beneath.” He shuddered - as his eyes were pouring rivers. “You and Ladybug… You mean everything to me… I’m a wreck - I’ve given everything for you two!” He screamed, cry full of rage.

“Chat! Please don't say things like that! You know that I love you! With all my heart, you know that!” She reached out to him, only to flinch when he slapped it away, leaving deep gashes across the back of her hand, drawing blood. “Chat! Stop this! This isn't you!” 

Sobbing, he shook his head. “It’s what I’ve become, Marinette.” He shook in his place, clutching his chest. Wiping away tears, he stood up straight.  
“CATACLYSM!” He shouted, and before he knew it, a white orb formed in his hands. 

“I’ve never tried this on a person before…” He stifled his tears, “I’m looking forward to the results.” He snarled, swiping his hand close to Marinette. She dodged his attack, preparing herself for more.  
He swiped at least six more times, shuddering. “Everything… for you… two…” 

“Chat! Stop!” She screamed. He lunged for her arm and Chat’s face became pale, his whole body was shaking as he crouched on the ground, curling into himself. Tentatively, she reached out to him, and brushed her fingers against his shoulder. Marinette didn’t see the gleam in his eye, nor did she feel his body tense as she touched him. It was only when he gripped her hand did she cry out and fall backwards, clutching herself. His powers set to affect quickly, bruising her pale flesh. Cataclysm hadn’t recognized the new material under its bearer’s hands, and so all it had done was inflicted as much harm as possible. As Marinette watched, she heard the bones in her forearm snap in three different places. She howled in agony with every sickening crack, her bent, deformed arm twisting into an unnatural shape. A growing bruise crept up her shoulder, leaving a sickening trail of damaged colour over her splintered arm. Marinette shrieked and tears flowed freely from her eyes as her bone pushed its way through her skin, the edge of the jagged white ulna showing itself to the world. Pushing herself backwards, she sobbed in pain as her arm began to bleed. It opened up in different places, and the wounds gushed the crimson substance. Chat Blanc loomed over her as she cried, and when the expanding bruise reached the tip of her opposite shoulder, she began to dip in and out of consciousness.

Scooping her in his arms, Chat Blanc smirked, fully prepared to simply drop her off the edge of the three story building. As he reached the edge of the balcony, Marinette’s bloody, broken, trembling hand reached out and slid across his face. Flinching under her touch, he felt her blood, still sticky and warm, make a trail across his face, following Marinette’s pale hand.  
“Kitty… Please…” Her voice was weak from pain, and her slowing breaths were laced with tears. She lifted her head to look into Chat’s eyes one last time, and using her good hand, she pulled his face closer to hers. Her injuries were spreading, and her collarbone was slick with blood, coating his bell in it as he was guided ever closer.  
“Oh, Kitty…” She pressed her pale, cold lips against Chat’s flushed ones before going limp, too close to death for her to continue. Her clammy face remained twistes in pain even as Death approached, Catastrophe ripping her chest and stomach to ribbons, her blood trickling over her body and onto Chat, coating his arms and chest in her crimson blood, her limp limbs becoming immeasurably pale. They seemed almost see-through.

Chat’s eyes flickered back to green - and he could hear Papillon’s disapproval - as he looked down at her broken body in despair, back to his normal self. Cataclysm was still taking effect, ripping new wounds in her flesh, tearing her to pieces. When he realized what he had done, he fell to his knees and pressed his forehead against her bloody chest. He heard a low pounding slowing, and he felt her choking heartbeat ricochet through his temple.

“PRINCESS! PLEASE, PLEASE, OPEN YOUR EYES! P-PLEASE… I NEED YOU!” Chat screamed into her lifeless being. Waterfalls of tears streamed down his pale face as he knelt over her lifeless body in utter anguish.  
Something finally snapped within him. His Princess was dying because of him. His Princess was dead.  
And it was all his fault.

When he cried there was a rawness to it, like the pain was still an open wound. His whole body shook. The sobs were stifled at first as he attempted to hide his grief, then overcome by the wave of his emotions he would break down entirely, all his defences washed away in a tidal wave of salty tears. She was dead, and she was never coming back. He held her closer, and tighter to his chest, as he neared his face to hers for a kiss. Her lifeless lips were cold against his own, and his tears fell on her porcelain cheeks.


	5. ~||: Chapter Five :||~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuum ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope the other chapter didn't leave you hanging too long!

A neon purple mask appeared before his eyes and Papillon came into view. 

“Feeling better, my Chat Blanc?”

“Oui,” He lied, wiping unnoticed tears away. “M-May I pay you a visit?”

“Of course. Do you have the Miraculous?”

“Yes.” Chat lied once more.

Papillon snapped, and both Chat Blanc and Marinette’s lifeless body were teleported into his lair. 

“Give me the Miraculouses, Chat.” Papillon snapped.

Chat set Marinette down, draping her cold body on the floor, in what he hoped was a comfortable position. 

“Actually, Papillon, I wanted to say ‘merci’. Because, now, all thanks to you, I can rip you to shreds.” His green eyes sent an electrifying glare to the villain.

Chat Blanc drew his staff, and jabbed the man in the stomach. Papillon let out an ‘oomph’ as he was knocked back, and out of air.   
He was lying on the ground, and Chat’s staff was in batting stance, ready to whack Papillon’s head off, like a club to a golf ball.

“Now, I will give you my Miraculous, if you bring her back to life.” Chat insisted, tears streaming down his face as he took off his ring, and laid it in his own palm.  
Papillon seemed to have other thoughts. Other negotiable circumstances. But he was offering his Miraculous. It was a better deal than wasting his akumas on people who weren’t worthy. Their emotions were not always strong enough.

“Chat Blanc. If I do offer her life, on one condition -- You must try to get Ladybug’s Miraculous for me. Do we have a deal?”

“Yes, Papillon.” They shook hands, and Papillon quickly got to action. 

“I need the Miraculous, first.”

“Alright…” Chat Blanc gave him the ring. Papillon was looking at it as if it were water found in a drought. He cackled.

“I don’t know why I didn’t akumatise you earlier!” Papillon simpered, rolling his eyes at the boy.   
Papillon looked closer at the ring, and Chat panicked. It was a false. If Papillon found out… He would never see his Princess again. 

“Ah. This is perfect, Chat Blanc.” Papillon snickered, and Chat forced back a sigh of relief.

 

Papillon reluctantly bent over Marinette, setting himself the job of healing the girl who had just been ripped to shreds, from the inside out. After her most severe wounds were healed, Papillion moved his palms over Marinette’s forehead, flinching slightly when he heard her gasp of breath. 

“Princess…” Chat said, the white fading off of him. The akuma had been freed, as his relief came in waves, crashing over, and forcing the butterfly out of him. He was becoming himself again, the same flirtatious, lovable kitten he’d always been. Even though she hadn’t quite gotten out of death’s grasp - she was fixable. She would make it.

“Now… I must take care of some things. One minute, Princess.” He purred.

“I don’t think I’ve quite thanked you enough yet, Papillon.” He said in mock sincerity.   
Before Papillon could turn around, Chat Noir had driven his staff into his back, spurting blood everywhere.   
“You’ll pay for what you did to my Princess…” Chat snapped. He took another 5 whacks, slamming his metal rod repeatedly on the older man’s head .   
Papillon fell unconscious, and that was Chat’s cue to leave.  
“My Princess…” The tears were coming again, “I’m so sorry for what I did to you.” He scooped her up into his arms, and started to sprint. Blood still trickled from varied wounds, but they weren’t major. He could feel her faint breath on his suit. 

He managed to make it out of Papillon’s lair - and was now on the run for a hospital. He was running as fast as physically possible, trying, and pushing his way to the infirmary.   
He had finally made it when his ring beeped once. His time was almost up. 

Chat dashed to a storage closet, and quickly transformed. Adrien came out, Marinette still in his hands, and ran to the Emergency Room. When he shouldered open the doors, all he heard was a nurse screaming before Marinette was swept from his arms and draped across a stretcher. A whimper escaped his lips as the love of his life was carted away from him, through large, white swinging doors through which he could not follow.


	6. ~||: Chapter Six :||~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuum ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was rather short, so, a-paw-logies! This is the end, so I hope you enjoyed!

A blanket was placed across his shoulders and he was guided to a seat by a nurse. In monotone, he answered every question thrown at him as truthfully as he could.  
Was Marinette recently put through a traumatic experience? Yes. Were you involved in her shock? Yes. Do you know what happened to her? Not exactly. Do you know what put her into this coma? She’s in a coma? Was it a person who gave her the injuries? Probably. Do you feel comfortable revealing who? I don’t know exactly who they were. 

After an hour of questions like these, they released Adrien into the waiting room at his request to see her. As soon as she was stabilized, and her parents saw that she was okay, he was allowed to see her.

Hesitantly, he walked in the room, looking at his Princess on the cot. Her face was paler than usual, and she was hooked up to several different machines. Sitting in the guest chair, he allowed a single tear to slip down his face. After everything that happened today, he couldn’t find the energy in him to cry the way he knew he needed to. He was exhausted. Plagg flew out of his jacket, and landed on top of Marinette’s forehead. The black kwami turned his vibrant eyes to meet Adrien’s.

“You really loved her…”

“You act like she’s gone!” Came a high voice. Plagg nearly screamed as a small red figure zipped out of Marinette’s curled hand. 

“She’s not gone! She-She can’t be gone!” The red kwami’s eyes filled with Adrien’s unspilled tears, and Plagg hurried to comfort her as Tikki sobbed into his shoulders. Adrien wasn’t even surprised. He didn’t know that he could be surprised anymore. His heart was chained down, and any feeling that wasn’t similar to his heart being slowly crushed by a metal grinder became unfamiliar to him. 

\-------------------------- ~Time Skip ~

Adrien came back to visit Marinette everyday after that. He pushed off any and all other activities to see her. Fencing, he had told Nathalie, could wait.   
On the sixth day, Adrien touched her palm, murmuring his apologies again, and stood up to leave. Just as he turned away, he felt a tug on his hand.  
Marinette gazed sleepily at the boy in front of her, and clutched his fingers a little tighter. 

“Kitty…” was all she managed to whisper before her voice failed her. Her Kitty Cat, her Chat Noir, her Adrien leaned into her and wrapped her in his powerful arms.

“Princess… Marinette, don’t ever leave me again…” He clung to her like she was his lifeline. Smiling softly, Marinette held herself close to him and shook her head.

“Silly Kitty, I was never gone…” Before she could say anything else, he caught her chin in his hands and pressed his mouth into hers, stopping anything that she was going to say. He pressed against her gently, until she was lying flat on her back and his arms were pressed to the mattress on either side of her head. 

“Don’t leave me. Marinette, please...I need you to promise me” He said, his large green eyes pleading, sending shivers down Marinette’s spine. 

“If you don’t leave me, Adrien, I won’t leave you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic! It is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Readers, you should know, that some aspects of this fic, like Papillon's powers, or Chat Blanc, are not canon. Both me and Dusk know that, and they were added in to my and her preferences. Do not leave comments proving us wrong ~ it just moved the plot along, is all. 
> 
> We really hoped you enjoyed this fic, and if you would like a fluffy sequel, please, please, please, leave a comment! I'm also taking suggestions for new fics ~ if you have one for me, along with a *Miraculous ladybug* ship (Preferably between Marinette/Ladybug and Adrien/Chat Noir) I have a tumblr where you can leave your suggestion in my ask.


End file.
